Resulting In This
by Princess PinkIce
Summary: Based on the Tamers season. Five people to save the world in such little time! How will they cope? What lies in store for them? And who is THAT girl.
1. Chapter One

Okay, so here it is; the interactive fic you've been waiting for. First, let me introduce to you the stars!  
  
Alana Currie (14)  
  
Mark Feld (14)  
  
Pedro Hernandez (13)  
  
Riley 'Rye' Deas (13)  
  
Gerad 'Jira' Martin (14)  
  
Keirei Udorando (15) This was my original character for the story. She is kind of like a female version of Ryo. By that I mean she lives in the digiworld with her digimon.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
This story is set in the Tamers season. They don't have digivices they have special necklaces which they must find to be able o biomerge with their digimon (Kind of like the crests but on silver chains). Now these characters are from different places in the world so they have no clue who they are until they meet in the digi world. In a way this is kind of like a crossover fic but with different digimon and characters. So yeah, on with the fic...  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Bouncy blonde hair flew along behind a rather red-faced, puffed out female. She was running, quite fast. It was already almost nine o'clock and if she didn't get to school on time today, she'd have a detention before. She lived quite close, maybe a five minute walk away from her home but today, like almost every other day she woke up later.  
  
It wasn't her fault, in any case it was her schools for making her do all this homework. She slowed down a little as she neared the gates. Her blue eyes darted around for any sign of someone. There was no one. Not even a car was on he road that morning. She stopped running and almost fell to her knees. A painful stitch had come into contact with her side. She placed her hand on her hip and leaned over a bit to calm it.  
  
This girl's name was Alana Currie. Her hair had stopped flowing out behind her and the delicate curls were now wrapping around her shoulders. She had a few freckles decorating her nose. She was a pretty girl, but had one major problem for a girl of fourteen. She had acne. Alana had been to doctors but nothing was working, the spots were still there. Although it had faded in the last year which she was glad of. Then it hit her. There was a festival today. Everyone was here. School had been closed for the day. Alana smiled and sighed in relief. She then turned and took a slow walk back toward her house.  
  
The sun was shinning, so it was a nice day for a festival. Alana reached her home and went inside. No body was home, her parents were working and her younger brother was at a different school. He was being taken to the festival by his teacher.  
  
She walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She quickly undressed and changed into a more comfortable set of clothes. They were good for casual everyday wear, bt little did she know she'd be wearing them a lot more than just a day.  
  
Alana pulled out her favourite black long sleeved top. Wrapping all the way round the top were narrow pink and cerise stripes. She then pulled out her faded black denim jeans. She looked in the mirror and applied a little vasaline to her lips.  
  
She looked around her room. Everthing had a place. She walked over to her desk and picked up a few lose sheets of paper. On them were her writings. She enjoyed reading and writing. It was a great passion of hers.   
  
She picked up one which was different from the others. She almost smacked her head when she'd finished. It read: Meet Kacey and Jarline at festival at 12 noon. Going camping. She looked at the clock, it was nearly half past. That meant she had a little while before she had to leave.  
  
"If I pack my things now, I won't have to do it later and it'll save some time. Then I can finish that stupid essay." she said to herself. She picked up her large black bag. She placed in two books, some pens and a writing pad. Alana then went downstairs and placed in some crisps, sweets, tinned hotdogs, tinned mac and cheese and tinned spagetti. She found the tin opener and put that in too.  
  
Alana placed the bag on her back.   
  
"Good."she said. "Not too heavy." She walked over to the computer in the front room, bag still on her back, and loaded it up.  
  
It was half past ten when she finished her essay. She clicked off the word prosessor. She was about to shut it down when something caught her eye. It was a small dark light gradually becoming bigger and bigger. Alana peered right into the screen. She could see faint lines and what looked a bit like trees.  
  
"This is weird" she said. The light was becoming clearer. In a split second it seemed to zoom out of the monitor and into Alana's front room. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She then felt herself falling. Falling ino what seemed Cyberspace. Thoughts were rushing in and out of her mind. Suddenly, she dropped into what seemed a desert type landscape. Then it changed, into a calming oasis. A lake and lots of green tropical trees. Large flowers of all diferent colours were drapped around tree branches. She fell to the floor with an "Omph!"  
  
Alana slowly opened her eyes. She was in the heart of he Oasis. Then she heard a voice. A feminine voice calling her name.  
  
"Wake up Alana!" it shoued it her ear. Alana jumped to her feet and looked at the tiny creature who had shouted at her. It had a 'innocent smile' on its face. Alana just starred at it shocked.  
  
"Wh-what in the world are you?" she cried.  
  
"I'm a digimon." it said.  
  
"No way, thats a game, duh!"  
  
"Well, Duh I'm real." the so-called digimon replied.  
  
"Don't mock me!" Alana said, annoyed.  
  
"What's there to mock? I just copied a word!" The digimon replied. It then looked away from Alana with a 'hmph'.  
  
"Whats your name?" Alana asked, a little quieter. There was no reply.  
  
"Answer me, please. If you answer me, I'll believe that you are a digimon." The creature or digimon, was shaped like a small sea-lion she was pure white with icy blue markings around her body. She looked friendly, but her manners would need to be worked on. The digimon turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm Aquamon. You're my new partner? Alana?" the digimon replied in squeaky, feminine voice.  
  
"Yes thats me." replied Alana.   
  
"Great, now we just have to wait for the others. As if on cue another girl and digimon came out from behind a tree. They were talking happily. This digimon was a lot smaller. It was like a small oink kitten. She had white ears, white paws and a long white tail. Her eyes were large and an emerald green. The girl was small and he her was long. Way past her shoulders. A pink headband was perfectly in place to keep away loose ends. She had warm conforting eyes. She had lightly tanned skin and was slim. She looked up from her partner. Alana stared. She held an emotionless face.   
  
The girl came up to her and held out her hand. She looked a little scary up close. You could see her peircings. Seven in each ear and a small silver nose ring.   
  
"Hi, I'm Riley, but call me Rye." the little kitten nudged her trainer. She gigled. "Oh yeah, and this is Nuvemom. She's my digimon." Alana jsut stood there. She appeared to be taking in the other girls appearence.  
  
"Alana." she replied, not shaking Riley's hand. "My digimon is Aquamon." Riley half frowned.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Hi!" The sea-lion digimon replied.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Riley asked.  
  
"Not long." was Alana's reply. Riley nodded and looked around.   
  
Suddenly they heard a noise. They looked up into the sky to see a dragon type fairy flying over head. Then they heard a scream.  
  
"Lalarimon!" It shouted. A rush of wind came from the forest and another girl appeared. She was running after the dragon fairy. She helped up her hand and the flying digimon stopped in mid air and in mid scream. "Come down here now!" She was a young girl. Her hair was tied into a pontail. It was black with bright red streaks. She was wearing a black top and a pair of balck jeans with pink sitching. Her cerulean eyes were shadowed with balck eyeliner. She had a silver chain around her neck with a cross on it. In her lip was a silver ring.She had a bag on her back and what looked like a firepowered skateboard. A jacket was tied around her waist.   
  
Slowly her digimon was coming back to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Keirei, I was just having a bit of fun!" the digimon said. It was almost the same height as the girl. It was pink and had large see through fairy type wings.  
  
"Lalarimon, you can't do that anymore. It's getting dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
A light engulfed the digimon. When the light had disapeared a smaller digimon was left on the floor. It resembled a pink fluffy ball with a black star on its cheek. Keirei rolled her eyes and looked at Riley and Alana.  
  
"Sorry about that. You must be Alana and Riley." Riley smiled and nodded. "Well listen up. There are other members of your team around here. You need to find them. Soon. When you do, a path will lead you to my home. I have to go." Keirei took out the skateboard thing. "Lipamon." she said to the smaller digimon. It flew up and jumped into her bag. It's head slightly poking out. Keirei put her feet into two special foot holders.  
  
"Flaming Luna" said the fluff ball in her bag. The powered bit lit up and took off. About ten seconds after that wings came out from the sides and flew Keirei away into the distance.  
  
Riley turned to Alana.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling something real bad is about to happen..."  
  
What did you think? Let me know! 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you reviewers:  
  
AJ Taylir: Glad you find it intresting! :) Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
gerjomarty: I'll be explaining the characters as much as I can, I am glad you like them alhough I can only take credit for Keirei because she is my character and I created her. The others were made by members of ff.net who participated in a interactive fic that I am currently holding on my website.If you want ot check it out please go to http://www.freewebs.com/pinkiceprincess or http://groups.msn.com/pinkicelair Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Red Outburst. I know! Im sorry, that does bug me too, don't worry not all the characters are going to be as acceptant of the digimon. Let me explian though, Keirei has been in the digiworld for a long time. As I said she is like a female version of Ryo. I am glad you like it though! Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Link02: Thanks for reading, who is your character? Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
IceQueen279: Thanks! Glad you like it and the characters depth will be added more as the story goes on, please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Sincere Serenity: Thanks! Glad you like it! I try not to make the characters Mary Sues, and as the people picked them didn't make them Mary-Sues, it was a lot easier for me! Well please keep reviewing!  
  
You gotta say thanks! Well now...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I own this plot!  
  
Resulting In This  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Alana walked around the lake. It was now night time. Riley was already fast asleep next to her kitten like digimon. Alana looked up to the stars and sighed. It was different here. She wanted to be with her friends, at the camping trip. No doubt they were probably worried sick. But no-one would find her.  
  
She sat down next to the rock and placed her bag beside her. Aquamon was busy playing nearby in the water. She looked out at her new friend. Aquamon didn't seem to want to hurt her. She just wanted a friend. Alana sighed.  
  
"Aquamon?" she asked, just above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah Alana?" The digimon said, almost instantly appearing next to her.  
  
"Do you know this place well?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Keirei spoke of others. We should go find them." Alana said looking back towards the lake.  
  
"Not without me." a voice said from behind them. Alana turned only to see Riley, awake and full of energy, Nuvemon right by her heels.  
  
"Okay." Alana said. She picked up her bag and looked at Aquamon. "Lead the way, tell us if you like smell something."  
  
"Okie Dokie." Aquamon lead north through the dark forest that was surrounding the trees.  
  
After a little while of walking the saw a light up a head. Then they heard some sort of shriek. Before long a figure could be made out. It was a middle heighted person. As he got closer the others regognised him as a male. Alana stood and smirked, trying to hold back her laughter as she saw what he was running from. A small fire ball seemed to be chasing me.  
  
"Hey!" The guy shouted. "Run, this thing wants to set me on fire!" He was a lot closer now. The firre ball bouncing away.  
  
"I just want to play!" It shouted. The orange glow it was giving out illuminationg the trees.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" The boy said running past. The orange ball stopped next to Riley.  
  
"He wont play with me."  
  
"Have you told him who you are?" Riley asked giggling a little bit.  
  
"No. I'm Flamemon, how are you?"the ball of fire asked happily.  
  
"I'm Riley and this is Nuvemon. That's Alana and Aquamon." Alana smiled.  
  
"Hello." Alana walked over to the boy who was hiding behind a tree.  
  
"Has he gone yet?" The boy asked. His hair was spiked and blonde, almost hidden by a red bandana, that was covering most of his forehead. He had bright green eyes with a mischevious glint in them. He had good body shape, toned muscles and was just over Alana's height.  
  
"Whats your name?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Mark, who are you? and has that thing gone yet? I want to get home."  
  
"I'm Alana. And 'that thing' is your digimon." Mark laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay! Pull the other one!" he laughed again and shook his head. "Digimon ain't real hun, so get a reality check! Please!" He turned to leave but Alana stuck out her hand and pulled him back round.   
  
"Listen to me! That little fireball is your digimon, now I know what you think they aren't real and all that, but even if this is a dream start living it because it's your ticket to the train home!" Alana's eyes were bright and flaming angry.  
  
"Fiesty are we? Well I am sorry but I am not believing this."  
  
"Well you have too. Some girl told us that we had to get the 'others' and meet her somewhere. You and that little fireball are the only two people we've found all day. I think Keirei's going to tell us where home is so if thats were you're heading come with us."  
  
"Whose Keirei?"  
  
"We don't really know her that well."  
  
"Then err hello? How is she going to get you home?" Mark said looking at the blonde with disbelief. "I've learned to deal with things my own way and I'll do that."  
  
"But we need your help." Alana shreiked.  
  
"Fine! Fine I'll help you!" Alana stomped off back towards Riley, Mark folowing close behind.  
  
"Hey there." Riley said. "Now before you freak out this is Flamemon your digimon. He wants to help you and he wants to be your friend." Riley said smiling. Mark smiled back.  
  
"Hey Alana why couldn't you have been like that?" Mark asked. Alana rolled her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"We should keep moving. Keirei didn't say how many others there were."  
  
"You're right Alana. There could be like, four others!" Riley replied. The three pressed on foward in search of any more people. Flamemon was lighting the way with his orange glow.  
  
The sky was now very dark. Purple mist swayed about above them. Lots of stars were dotting the sky madly, but in constalations they knew. After a little while longer they came to a clearing deep inside the thick green forest.  
  
"We should rest up for a while now. I'm tired." Alana said.  
  
"Somebody will need to stand watch." Mark pointed out.  
  
"I will, I'm sure Nuvemon will be happy to keep me company!" Riley said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Alana asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had some sleep back then. If I need some more, I'll wake Mark up!" She smiled.  
  
"Thanks alot Riley!" Mark replied. Soon enough Alana and Mark were fast asleep. Riley sat gazing at the stars with Nuvemon by her side purring contently. They sat like that until the sun pulled it self up to light the morning sky.  
  
So, what did you think? Is this any good for a second chapter? Please let me know! Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Resulting in this. Chapter three.  
  
If you want to check out other stuff involved in the story please go to http://www.freewebs.com/pinkiceprincess or http://groups.msn.com/ Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Link02: Oh hi! Yeah I know it was kinda weird, but I hope you liked it all the same! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Mario72486: Glad you like it. Your character will be added very soon. I promise! Please keep reviewing!  
  
IceQueen279: Glad you like it! Continue to review and I am trying to make the characters as real as possible!  
  
AJ Taylir: Glad you think it's good! It's nice for a story to be appreciated. Please keep reviewing!  
  
Gergomarty: I know how important realism is! I am trying to keep it as real as possible! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Thank you to all that has reviewed. It is really appreciated.  
  
Now, on with the story!   
  
Resulting In This.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
The morning was bright. It wasn't too early when the others woke up, but it was sure early enough. The three humans were walking along a dusty path deep in the forest. The digimon followed closely at their sides. Mark had adjusted a little more to Flamemon, but he still felt a little uncomfortable.   
  
The three were walking along in silence. They were all interested in the sights around them. The forest was thick with beautiful colours and many exotic plants. In a way, they all fitted some sort of pattern. It made the forest seem more relaxing and the three forgot about the fact they were in another world. Ahead of them they heard some people shouting. At least it sounded like people.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of icy blue eyes appeared right in front of the others. Icy but calm, with a warming sense to them. Alana screamed as it happened so suddenly. Riley and Mark both jumped at her scream. It took all of them a little while to register that the eyes belonged to a person. A boy in fact. He was about 5'6" with a slightly athletic build. His skin was tanned. His hair was jet black and slightly spiked. Not with gel, just natural small spikes.  
  
He stuck his hand out in front of Alana and smiled a kind smile.   
  
"Hey, I'm Pedro. Pedro Hernandez."  
  
"I'm Alana. This is Mark and Riley."  
  
"It's about time you came. We have been waiting for you for quite a while. Keirei will be happy once we have found the last person."  
  
"You know Keirei?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah, we have been here for a while."  
  
"We?" Mark asked.  
  
"Oh I am very sorry. Let me introduce Cubmon. My digimon." Pedro said smiling with pride. It was clear they had known each other for a while. It looked like a new born Tiger cub. It was very fluffy and had the brightest blue eyes. It seemed to be smiling just like Pedro.  
  
"How long have you guys been friends?" Riley asked bending down to stroke the creature.  
  
"A good few years. I came here when Keirei and Aquilla. I don't think you've met Aquilla yet. I was the only one to go back to the real world three years ago. Obviously, my help is needed again." He didn't sound big headed at all.  
  
"No we haven't." Mark replied.  
  
"You will do soon."  
  
I know this chapter kind of sucked but it was really an intro to a new character. Action's coming up in the next chappie. Please keep reading and reviewing! 


End file.
